Tom's Owner
Tom's Owner is an unnamed character who appeared only in the Gene Deitch era (1961-1962) of Tom and Jerry shorts, serving as Tom's owner, as well as an antagonist. He appeared in Down and Outing, High Steaks and Sorry Safari shorts. While it was frequent for Tom to be reprimanded by his owners, only the Deitch Era owner went into villainy territory as he was shown to sadistically enjoy beating his cat for the smallest infractions. He was voiced by the late Allen Swift. Appearance Tom's owner is an overweight, average height, middle-aged, bald white man with very severe temper problems, often going red in the head when furious. Also, when he is angered, his teeth often become pointed and sharp. Personality Tom's owner is much more brutal and violent in punishing Tom's actions when compared to Tom's previous owners: beating, pummeling and thrashing Tom repeatedly, screaming at him, stomping on his hand and causing it to swell, searing his head with a grill, forcing him to drink an entire carbonated beverage, slamming his fingers with a lunchbox lid and even wrapping a shotgun over his head and then firing it. He never reprimands Tom for his actions but always hurts him right away. He also often ties Tom up very tightly in order to keep him out of trouble. He often smiles or laughs maliciously after punishing Tom. He appears to have rage issues in general as in Down and Outing, he is shown driving recklessly by driving at high speeds and not looking at the road, then yelling at another driver when called out for his careless driving. However, when he doesn't have problems, he acts like a normal person and looks happily. He often sings a tunes for himself when he is calm, happy, and enthusiastic. He appears gluttonous as he has a giant barbecue with many plates full of steak only for himself in High Steaks. He also throws a fit and viciously pummels Tom when only one of his many steaks gets slightly damp. Unlike Tom's previous owners, he speaks quite rarely. He has no lines of spoken dialogue in High Steaks while he speaks only once in Down and Outing and he has three lines of dialogue in Sorry Safari. Gallery Down and Outing Down-and-outing.jpg High Steaks Clint Cobber-01.jpg|Tom's owner happily grilling steaks and singing. Clint Cobber-04.jpg|Tom's owner preparing a grill. Clint Cobber-06.jpg|Tom's owner smiling happily. T&JOwnerSoda.gif|The owner forcing a shake bottle of carbonated soda into Tom's mouth while grinning sinisterly. Sorry Safari Tom and Tom's Owner.jpg Jerry, Tom and Tom's Owner.jpg Trivia *He was very unpopular among many fans of the series, as he was shown to be extremely brutal and violent towards Tom for his actions, sometimes bordering on animal cruelty. Gene Deitch permanently discontinued the character after Sorry Safari. He was since replaced by a thin female owner on Buddies Thicker Than Water. *He is presumably unaware of the mouse Jerry's existence as the two never act in. *He played three different roles in all shorts he appeared in: a fisherman in Down and Outing, a chef in High Steaks, and a hunter in Sorry Safari. Also, Sorry Safari is the only short where he gets his comeuppance at the end (as well as only short where he never ties Tom up in order to keep him out of trouble). *''Down and Outing'' is the only short where Tom tries to escape from him in order to avoid getting pummelled. *He is, by far, the most evil of all Tom's owners, as well as only owner who is actually a villain. *He bears a slight resemblance to Clint Clobber, one of Gene Deitch's original characters who appeared in Terrytoons shorts from 1957 to 1959. It was rumored that the two characters were the same, which all fans keep calling him "Clint Clobber", because he was an unnamed character. According to Deitch, however, these similarities are completely coincidental. *It is possible that he is in fact Rick from The Tom and Jerry Show (2014). *In the Creepypasta Tom's Basement, he was depicted as a secret serial killer who hid all his victims his basement and everytime Tom gets near the basement door he would lose his cool and pound Tom in a brutal fashion. Navigation Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Rogues Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Torturer Category:Inconclusive Category:Dimwits Category:Ensemble Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Enigmatic Category:Gaolers Category:Internet Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil